Le règne du Prince Noir
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Ces deux ans de séparation ont permis à chacun d'entre eux d'évoluer. Le temps est venu pour nos deux nakamas d'affronter le présent . Ce ne sera pas sans impact sur l'équipage. Qui gagnera entre un bretteur décidé à être le meilleur, et un cuisinier convaincu de prendre sa revanche?
1. Chapter 0: NOTE

**SALUT !**

Ceci est avant tout une petite note, et non… Ce n'est pas un chapitre bonus.

J'ai eut quelques reviews me demandant pour la première partie du « Règne du Prince Noir. » Donc pour information, la première partie : « L'errance du Prince Noir », porte le nom de « **Voleur d'Âme** ».

Je vais tenter de modifier le titre afin qu'il soit visible. Cette première partie est entièrement publiée déjà, et en statut complet sur mon profil.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, la première partie montre le « lien » qu'il y a entre nos deux nakamas, et comment ils en sont arrivé là. Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Chapter 1: L'éveil

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Roronoa Zoro X Sanji.

Résumé : Ces deux ans de séparation ont permis à chacun d'entre eux d'évoluer. Le temps est venu d'affronter le « présent ».

**Note**: Voilà la partie II! J'avoue que ce chapitre est un spoil de l'épisode de leur retrouvailles. Et à vrai dire, c'est ce passage qui m'a inspiré une bonne partie de ma fiction. Quoique toute la première partie soit brodé de mon point de vue. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Bonne lecture!

Titre : **Voleur d'âme.**

Partie II : Le règne du Prince Noir.

Chapitre I : Retrouvailles.

« _Deux ans après l'incident de Sabaody._ »

( Episodes 519)

Elle fit tourner doucement son ombrelle rose, inclinant la tête sur le côté et regarda passer la foule en contre bas. Ce n'était pas du tout mignon la façon dont les gens se pressaient et se bousculaient.

Elle soupira… Sa façon de marcher aussi n'était pas du tout mignonne. Ce pas de conquérant, d'omnipuissance qui faisait s'écarter tous ceux vers qui il pouvait marcher. Le balancement masculin de ses épaules, et la façon dont il posait son regard sur les choses comme si les gens autour n'existaient pas vraiment.

Pas mignon ! Elle secoua la tête, et comme s'il l'avait entendu penser le bretteur se tourna vers elle. Durant une fraction de seconde la commissure de ses lèvres s'agita. Le masque qu'était son visage vacilla, puis alors que le cœur de la jeune femme se serrait dans sa poitrine, le sourire prit place. Splendide, rayonnant d'arrogance et de dérision !

Peronel se figea, prise entre agacement, colère et surprise. C'était le seul sourire sincère qui passait sur ce visage balafré ! Si Zoro avait été une femme, son seul bijou aurait été l'arrogance ! Il ne semblait prendre réellement vie que lorsqu'il posait ce fichue regard condescendant à son encontre. Et généralement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle lui jette deux douzaines de Negative-holow dans la face.

Elle allait l'insulter, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha de se vautrer dans le caniveau en glissant. Il y a un an en arrière, il lui aurait sans doute crié dessus de faire attention où elle mettait les pieds !

Mais c'était il y a un an, il garda simplement le silence, la soutenant de façon infaillible jusqu'à ce que son équilibre revienne. Durant ce lapse de temps, son visage était redevenu lisse, plus de sourire. Finit l'arrogance, juste cet œil… Neutre.

-Lâche-moi ! Maudite poupée cassée ! Siffla la rosée en se dégageant.

Il releva un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise.

C'était la dernière insulte qu'elle avait trouvé à son encontre, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Peronel l'avait harcelé durant tout son séjour, lui disant qu'il n'était pas « mignon » lorsqu'il parlait, pas « mignon » lorsqu'il mangeait, pas « mignon » lorsqu'il criait, et la liste était encore longue ! Puis il avait pris le pli de la laisser parler tout son saoul…

Un jour alors qu'il ne faisait strictement rien de pas « mignon », c'est-à-dire qu'il ne cillait pas, la rosée était devenue hystérique de rage ! Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne lui plaisait pas, alors il avait fini par ne rien faire. Et cela l'avait deux fois plus énervé !

Les femmes étaient des monstres dont le mode de fonctionnement était impénétrable !

Zoro soupira silencieusement, et tourna son attention vers la place.

- Remercie-moi, ingrat ! Tu ne serais jamais arrivé à bon port si je ne t'avais indiqué le chemin ! Grinça-t-elle en gonflant ses joues.

Zoro était fébrile, son regard se posait inlassablement sur tous ceux qui passait. Ils allaient se retrouver !

- Merci. Souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il avait cessé de se disputer avec elle, de se prendre la tête et de batailler. Zoro ne se tourna même pas dans sa direction, et il ne put voir les joues chauffer et rougir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Zoro avait une voix d'homme, rauque, basse, vibrante et profonde. Et rien que de l'entendre, parfois Peronel en avait le souffle court comme si sa cage thoracique se resserrait autour d'elle. Elle eut envie de le gifler. Sa main se leva et elle se figea, mais Zoro ne bougea pas il attendit.

Avant elle n'hésitait pas à le frapper de toute sa rage, mais le bretteur ne réagissait pas vraiment, il continuait de la fixer de son fichu regard neutre.

- Tu n'es pas mignon du tout… Souffla-t-elle la gorge prise.

A ces mots, le bretteur baissa les épaules comme par lassitude et se tourna vers elle complètement. Elle avait toute son attention, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était jamais suffisant ! Zoro ne la voyait pas !

Ce connard d'épéiste ne la voyait vraiment pas ! Son satané regard lui passait au travers comme d'une vitre.

- Respire Peronel, tout va bien se passer. Murmura-t-il.

Ah ! C'était donc ça ! Elle lâcha son souffle et pinça les lèvres. Baissa le regard avec gêne.

- Tu vas retrouver ton équipage… Marmonna-t-elle en sentant ses joues brûler.

- Tu vas retrouver Miwak. Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva son regard et le fusilla. De nouveau ce sourire arrogant ! Bien ! Là, elle pouvait ! La rosée le gifla avec hargne. Il écarquilla son œil. Enfin une réaction, de la surprise, de l'incompréhension. Il redevint amorphe. Il le méritait sans doute. Quoiqu'il n'en soit jamais certain, mais il n'allait pas se laisser perturber par la rosée.

- Zorooooh ! Se plaignit-elle.

Il soupira en se tournant de nouveau vers la foule.

- Je suis heureux. Sa voix était plate et vide.

Peronel lui hurlait dessus en rageant, lui disant qu'il pouvait au moins faire semblant d'éprouver quelque chose de quelconque ! Alors, elle lui avait ordonné de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au moins qu'elle s'assure qu'il soit capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Au début, elle avait douté. Il y avait de la crainte lorsqu'il parlait, et avec le temps de l'agacement, puis définitivement de la neutralité. Enfin presque… Sa respiration avait changé, et le frémissement le parcourait. Cet imbécile était heureux ! Alors pourquoi ne pas le manifester ?! Dans ses meilleurs jours, Zoro élevait la voix. Dans ses pires, il ne disait rien.

Il leva une épaule désinvolte. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait une envie furieuse de le martyriser ! De lui pincer les joues, de tirailler son nez, et de lui mordre les oreilles. Cela la calmait d'évacuer sa tension sur lui, qu'allait-elle faire après son départ ? C'était tout de même son jouet depuis deux ans !

Zoro était… Parfait. Et cela lui serrait le cœur de laisser partir un jouet d'une telle qualité. Sa peau lisse, sa délicate expression neutre, son adorable balafre. Une très belle poupée humaine, effrayante à souhait, une haute stature, et un délicat sourire de dédain. Peronel ricana, s'éleva un peu au-dessus du sol et tapota amusé sur le sommet de sa tête. C'était vraiment mignon ses tentatives pour rester impassible, et des rougeurs de gêne passèrent sur ses joues durant quelques secondes. Puis il redevint neutre, avec un semblant d'ennui au fond de son œil.

C'était l'heure de se dire adieu. Elle se laissa de nouveau retomber délicatement sur le sol, vacillant sur ses hauts talons. Elle se fichait bien qu'ils ne soient pas pratique pour marcher, de toute façon elle flottait au-dessus du sol et n'avait pas besoin de les user. Au pire… Zoro la rattrapait lorsqu'elle trébuchait comme tout à l'heure.

C'était vraiment un bon garçon. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait derrière son regard perçant.

- Usagi-san… Souffla-t-elle.

Et voilà ! Elle recommençait à dérailler ! Songea le bretteur en se tournant lentement vers elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait rebaptisé, parce que « Zoro » ce n'était pas assez « Mignon ».

- Dis-moi adieu.

Il resta un instant inerte, la dévisageant longuement. Généralement, lorsqu'il faisait ça, elle finissait par devenir toute rouge et à se détourner.

Peronel soupira, devait-elle vraiment tout lui apprendre ? Les minutes s'étirèrent.

- Zoro ! Relança-t-elle.

- Adieu. Le mot tomba de ses lèvres sans avoir vraiment de timbre.

C'est ce qu'elle voulait non ? Elle secoua la tête, prise de découragement.

- Zoro, dis-moi adieu comme le ferait un homme, un vrai.

Il leva un sourcil, c'était nouveau ça ! Il n'était pas sensé tout faire pour être le plus mignon du monde ?

- Embrasses-moi, imbécile ! L'ordre était clair.

A moins qu'il ne soit sourd, elle ne pouvait être plus claire. Tient ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue d'embarras sur ce visage ! Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qui allait le mettre mal à l'aise ! Après tout, elle lui en avait déjà demandé bien plus dans le passer.

Peronel avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on la couve délicatement, qu'on soit prévenant et tendre avec elle. Zoro était devenu celui qui séchait avec douceur sa peau pâle, lorsqu'elle sortait du bain. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il ne l'aurait jamais fait... Si la situation ne le nécessitait pas.

La jeune femme était intenable, et ses fantômes l'avaient harcelé presque une semaine entière avant qu'il n'en puisse plus. Miwak était trop fier, et avait simplement menacer de la réduire au néant. Au bout de sept jours sans dormir à tenter de fuir ses spectres... Le jeune bretteur c'était finalement rendu.

Il hésita… Si cela pouvait lui éviter qu'elle lui balance des negative-holow au visage. Il lui attrapa le bras de sa main. Il y avait quelque chose de sacrilège dans cette paume immense qui entourait ce bras si délicat. Mais elle ne cilla pas, retenant juste son souffle.

Zoro serra les dents en lui attrapant lentement le menton, sa main se fit délicate comme lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'entretient de ses katanas. Puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser. Juste un baiser. Ses lèvres pressèrent la chair entre ouverte, sa langue effleura la peau qu'il gouta à peine, et Peronel souffla.

Sa respiration fébrile se perdit dans la bouche de Zoro, elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur, rattrapa la langue qui avait hésité à passer, puis recula. Elle s'écarta, insatisfaite mais rasséréner pour l'instant.

Le bretteur déglutit lentement. Amer, la saveur de Peronel sur sa langue lui donnait envie de boire du saké. Quoiqu'il ait gouté d'elle c'était toujours amer.

- Je ne suis pas Miwak. Lâcha-t-il trop près de son visage.

Elle soupira.

- Non, tu n'es pas aussi doué. Lâches-moi. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ses paroles.

Juste une profonde lassitude.

- Si je te lâche tu vas tomber. Fit-il remarquer.

Un autre fait surprenant avec cette femme-fantôme, était que son corps perdait parfois toute cohérence. Combien de fois avait-il vue Peronel s'effondrer de tout son long, alors qu'elle tenait parfaitement debout. Chopper aurait sans doute aimé ausculter la rosée.

- Je sais.

Son esprit s'embrouillait, elle avait d'autres soucis. Il lui avait rappelé Miwak. Quoique pense Zoro, Miwak était encore moins mignon que lui !

Miwak et sa haine, Miwak et sa brutalité, Miwak et son indifférence. Miwak était un monstre. Froid, haineux, brutale, d'un sadisme pur. Il aimait laisser des traces violine sur sa peau, de longues griffures sur son dos. Il la traitait de petit oiseau.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais parfois lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait déjà, il la fusillait avec une telle hargne qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer. Zoro n'était pas Miwak, Œil de Faucon l'aurait déjà jeté contre un mur si elle avait osé lui parler sur ce ton.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était son exaspération. Peronel ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, à part se tenir là, et tout d'un coup il explosait. Lui jetait son verre au visage ! Puis parfois, il l'attrapait par le bras et la faisait danser à sa fantaisie.

Elle n'était pas prête à retourner auprès de Dracule Miwak, et cela même si on lui offrait tout l'or du monde. Il serait furieux, ou peut-être qu'il s'en ficherait.

- Peronel ?

Il détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça, lorsque toute la vie semblait déserter ce corps de femme, que ses traits se figeaient comme de la cire.

- Je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle se réveillait enfin ! C'était sans doute dû à son fruit du démon. La rosée ne pouvait pas passer énormément de temps dans son corps, son esprit n'arrivait pas à s'y tenir. Peronel sombrait quelque part au fond d'elle-même.

- Adieu Zoro.

Elle se dégagea, vacilla sur ses talons, son ombrelle tourna dans sa main.

- Je suis satisfaite… Tu es vraiment plus mignon qu'au début de notre rencontre !

Elle se détourna et le laissa sur place.

Ses lèvres s'agitèrent, il regarda la silhouette vaciller comme un homme ivre. Le sourire qui passa sur son visage n'atteignait pas son œil. Zoro reporta son attention sur la foule.

Oui, il était vraiment heureux.

…

Zoro cracha l'eau de mer hors de sa bouche, soupirant en rangeant son katana. Quelle poisse !

- Je suis monté… Sur le mauvais bateau.

Et dire qu'il voulait juste pêcher en attendant.

BABOUM ! Son cœur se fracassa un grand coup dans son torse.

Il releva lentement la tête vers le rivage.

BABOUM ! Le second coup lui donna l'impression que ses cotes retenait douloureusement son cœur.

Son œil se posa sur lui sans même qu'il ne le cherche.

BABOUM !

Le sang pulsa violemment dans ses veines.

Le sourire de requin monta sur ses lèvres, son buste se redressa, il inspira profondément. Cela faisait si longtemps que son cœur n'avait pas cogné de la sorte ! Trois coups, comme un fracas.

- HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ! BRETTEUR DE MERDE ! Hurla Sanji de la rive.

C'était bien sa veine ! Avec la taille de cette foutu île, le premier qu'il rencontrait c'était ce connard à tête de mousse !

Zoro arriva sur la berge en nageant, il se tira hors de l'eau, son œil pétillait de défit et d'arrogance.

- J'voulais juste pêcher, m'appel pas bretteur de merde, Kuso-cook !

Sanji se jeta sur lui, Zoro évita le coup de pied qui l'aurait renvoyé à l'eau.

L'euphorie explosait dans sa tête, Zoro avait envie de ricaner.

- Bordel ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me farcie ta sale gueule ! Bretteur de merde ! Fais chier ! J'te préviens ! Me lâche pas d'une semelle ! J'ai pas envie que tu te perdes et qu'ont doivent te chercher comme un malade ! Mais y'a pas moyen d'être aussi con ! Jura le cuisinier furieux.

Zoro sentit la tension le quitter… Le suivre. C'était dans ses cordes, bien sûr qu'il le suivrait !

Sans même s'assurer que Zoro le suive, Sanji partit en fulminant. L'équipage était là !

Non… IL était enfin là, et Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détailler juste un peu. Il ressentait le besoin de le provoquer. Il était devenu bien plus puissant durant ces deux ans, et il ferait plier cet imbécile de cuisinier !

Zoro le sentait, c'était là. Sanji n'avait pas changé. Sa hargne, sa violence, sa haine, sa force… Tout était là ! Oh oui, il n'avait pas changé. Et cette constatation l'émerveillait et l'agaçait un peu.

- Oi ! Marimo Head ! T'éloigne pas de moi !

Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Zoro marchait juste à côté ! Il n'allait pas lui tenir la main !

- Ca serait trop casse-couille si tu te perdais.

Zoro n'était plus un gamin !

- Hein ? A qui tu causes, Hige-Mayuge ? [Littéralement : Sourcil en moustache].

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, sale…

Sanji se figea, reniflant l'air ! Une bonne odeur venant chatouiller ses narines. Zoro poursuivit sur ses pas, sans se soucier de sa non-présence.

- Tiens, ça sent bon… Marmonna le cuisinier.

Il se dirigea vers l'étale ou les brochettes cuisaient sur les braises rougeoyantes.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que ça à l'air bon !

- Bienvenue ! Lança la voix féminine.

Sanji releva lentement la tête sur la taille svelte, le sourire chaleureux, les mains délicates continuaient de tenir le pic qui lui servait à tourner les brochettes.

- Goûtez donc ! Encouragea la jeune femme.

Sanji faillit en perdre sa cigarette !

- Wouah, éblouissante ! Une si belle femme, si proche… !

Autour quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent, surprit de l'entendre crier. Elle recula inquiète, il se pencha par-dessus le grille, sa cravate aurait même put prendre feu !

Une femme ! Une vraie femme ! Pas un ersatz d'homme déguisé grossièrement ! Sanji ne rêvait pas ! C'était la réalité ! Kami-sama, si seulement il pouvait poser un doigt sur elle, il pourrait mourir en paix et…

Il se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas, il tressaillit comme s'il avait reçut quelque chose en pleine face. Il inspira et se tourna brutalement.

- Oh ? Cet abruti, où il est passé ?! Rugit-il.

Pourtant il n'avait pas détourné les yeux si longtemps ! Le bretteur était là, il y a juste deux secondes ! Il l'aurait juré ! Sanji s'avança, jetant des regards par-dessus les étales. On ne pouvait pas rater cette tignasse verte ! Ce connard le faisait exprès de ce perdre ! Bordel ! Il lui ficherait un boulet à la patte !

Zoro secoua la tête, le blond était agaçant à se plaindre tout le temps. Ils n'avaient pas marché ensemble dix minutes qu'il lui avait répété plus de douze fois de ne pas s'éloigner ! Le bretteur tourna dans la ruelle en apercevant l'enseigne. Il avait besoin d'une canne à pêche. Tient ! C'était parfait ! Un magasin dont la vitrine était plein d'appâts !

Sanji se figea juste devant l'entrée, il n'avait pas vue la silhouette du bretteur pousser la porte.

- Pas là, hein… Ce crétin ! Jura-t-il.

Il était bon pour fouiller tous les trous du coin !

Zoro referma sa bourse qu'il avait allégée. Puis la glissa dans sa poche. En sortant du magasin il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche. Soupirant. Il finirait bien par retrouver le blond…

Cette idée lui pris un petit sourire, il savait que désormais quoiqu'il arrive… Il ne serait jamais totalement perdu. Sanji n'était pas loin, il devait simplement s'agiter comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, il fallut plus d'une heure pour que le cuisinier n'arrive à sa hauteur essoufflé. Zoro cherchait une indication du port.

- Je veux aller en mer. Je veux aller pêcher. Asséna-t-il avec agacement au cuisinier énervé contre lui.

Zoro n'avait rien fait, il était juste rentrer dans un magasin, et à sa sortie le blond c'était volatilisé !

- Pas moyen ! Sale merdeux ! Rugit Sanji en serrant les dents de fureur.

Cet imbécile allait encore embarqué sur n'importe quel bateau, se retrouver encerclé d'ennemi, faire du grabuge et les foutre dans la merde ! C'était sa spécialité !

- Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter d'abord ?! S'énerva Zoro à son tour.

Qu'est ce qui prenait à cet idiot blond !? Il avait bien le temps de pêcher tranquillement !

Sanji se fichait de sa gueule ! Lui et ses maudites courses qui ballotaient au dessus de sa tête, posé sur des bulles d'air de Sabaody ! Parce que le blond avait eut le temps de faire des emplettes, alors que lui devait attendre sagement peut-être ?!

Il allait pêcher !

- Je me balade pas non plus avec toi parce que j'aime ça, connard ! Rétorqua Sanji. Se sera aussi emmerdant, si tu pars encore te paumer dans l'île maintenant, maigo-marimo ! [Littéralement : Algue errante]

Bon, le moment était sans doute venu de foutre une raclée au cuisinier.

- Puisqu'on sera bientôt tous réunis, ferme-la et ramène-toi au bateau ! Trancha Sanji.

- Tch ! Cracha Zoro en se détournant.

Il avait pourtant tout acheté.

- J'vous jure ! Le septième parle de façon bien arrogante au premier ! Constata Zoro avec dédain.

Sanji tressaillit, la colère l'envahit.

- D'où tu nous classes en rang selon notre ordre d'arrivée ?! Prends pas la grosse tête parce que t'as débarqué miraculeusement en premier !

Zoro fit semblant de soupirer.

- Ouais, désolé… Numéro sept.

Sanji en avait assez entendu ! Il allait lui briser les os de la mâchoire !

- OK ! J'VAIS TE BUTER ! Avec ces jambes que j'ai entraînées en enfer pendant deux ans !

Zoro se mis en position puis dégaina son katana.

- Parfait ! J'vais trancher en deux !

Sa première pulsion allait être assouvie ! Et lorsqu'ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, zoro sentit une sorte de joie furieuse le remplir. Sanji esquiva avec souplesse la lame qui lui aurait tranché la gorge, et Zoro para du plat de sa lame un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser plus de six mètres !

Les badauds stupéfaits de cet éclat entre pirates se tenaient à bonne distance ! Ils reprirent ensemble leurs respirations. Cela allait faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils se repoussaient ainsi. Sanji était une vraie anguille, Zoro commençait vraiment à trouver ce combat éreintant. Devoir courir après cet imbécile et encaisser ses coups de pieds vicieux n'aurait jamais dû être aussi épuisant.

- Tu t'es un peu amélioré, sale bretteur de troisième classe. Cracha Sanji en expirant.

Les coups de Zoro aurait put lui broyer les os s'il les prenait de plein fouet. La force brute de cet idiot avait encore augmenté, songea le blond.

- Toi aussi tu as appris de nouveaux coups de pieds pas trop mauvais. Rétorqua le bretteur en repositionnant ses katanas.

- J'espère que t'as fait de même avec ta bouffe dégueu, kuso-cook ! Rajouta Zoro avec méchanceté.

- T'AS DIS QUOI BORDEL ?! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur en se redressant.

Imprimant chacun l'insulte de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que le Den-den mushi sonna, sanji farfouilla dans sa poche et décrocha.

...

Il réajusta sa cravate en jetant un regard brûlant vers le bretteur. Franky l'interpela, lui demandant ou il se trouvait et lui expliquant que les marines trainaient dans les parages, que Luffy ne devrait pas tarder. Lui indiquant la nouvelle localisation du bateau.

- On va amener Sunny au Grove 42, alors magnez-vous de nous rejoindre !

- Ok ! Lança le blond.

Un peu plus loin, Zoro grinçait des dents. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas put aller pêché tranquillement ! Voyant le cuisinier ranger le Den-den mushi il se tourna vers lui.

- Il voulait quoi ?

Sanji leva un sourcil, sortant une cigarette.

- T'écoutais pas, c'est ça ?

Cette tête de mousse ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de neurone après tout.

Sanji se leva de son rocher, il devait faire simple, très simple. Il agita les mains pour attirer l'attention de Zoro.

- Bien ! Marine ! Il agita les mains pour signifier le nombre.

- Venir ! Continua-t-il en désignant le sol de son doigt pour montrer le lieu.

- Nous ! Il se pointa du doigt et désigna Zoro.

- Bateau ! Il dessina une forme vague.

- Fuir. Termina-t-il en courant sur place. Il retira sa cigarette et souffla doucement.

- T'as pigé ? Zoro continuait de le fixer et il n'en était pas certain.

Non mais il le prenait pour quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, fais une phrase complète ! Pauvre con ! Rugit Zoro.

Bah ils étaient quittes ! Sanji ricana un instant. Après tout, Zoro avait été assez stupide pour confondre une barque avec un navire pirate ! Il jeta un coup d'œil aux badauds qui continuaient de les regarder avec surprise.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que Monsieur Muscles n'était pas capable de comprendre autrement.

Zoro croisa les bras.

- Hein ? Ok ! Toi – plus tard – tranché ! Lâcha-t-il sur le même ton que Sanji.

C'était affligeant lorsque le bretteur tentait de faire de l'esprit. Pensa furtivement le blond.

- Enfin bref, tu as entendu là-bas ? Zoro désigna un lieu à l'extérieur de la ville.

On pouvait percevoir des cris d'hommes, comme si un grand nombre y était attroupé. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose en soit.

Sanji écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette, suivant parfaitement ce que le bretteur voulait dire par là.

- On va juste faire un détour, mais n'oublie pas que le bateau nous attend au Grove 42, tête de brocoli !

Zoro agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche, un sourire d'amusement passa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- J'aurais p't'être l'occasion de dégourdir mes katanas… T'es un peu trop faiblard pour me servir d'échauffement.

Sanji avait été à deux doigts de le frapper, mais il soupira lourdement à la place.

- Laisses-moi passer devant, sinon on va se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'île.

Il dépassa le bretteur en pressant le pas. C'était bien trop évident et probable, leur capitaine devait encore tremper dans cette affaire !

- Aller ! Passe la Cinquième denden-marimo ! Lâcha sanji en partant d'une foulée souple et fluide.

Ils y seraient, le temps qu'il termine deux cigarettes !

Zoro fut stupéfait de la longueur de sa foulée, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de courir comme s'il avait le feu à son pantalon ?! Mais surtout…

Bon sang, il devait augmenter le rythme de sa propre course pour garder la même distance entre eux ! Tenant ses katanas d'une main, Zoro accéléra encore, Sanji ricana.

- Bah quoi ? On s'essouffle ? Oh ! J'ai passé deux ans à courir mon grand, j'ai des jambes en béton ! T'as pensé à muscler que tes bras et pas le reste de ton corps ?

- La ferme ! Cracha Zoro en remontant à sa hauteur.

Un sourire immense éclaira le visage de Sanji.

- J't'ais dit de passer la cinquième, t'es toujours en première ?! J'vais te battre à plate couture connard ! Court et crève dans le nuage de poussière de mon sillage ! Ahahahahahah !

Sanji allait lui montrer la différence de niveau.

- Le dernier arrivé est un brocoli ! Chantonna Sanji.

Il allongea encore plus sa foulée, la poussée propulsa son corps plusieurs mètres en avant, la suivante doubla la distance entre eux, la troisième creusa le faussé, à la cinquième… Zoro distinguait à peine son dos !

Le bretteur resta stupéfait, son pas vacilla, il trébucha et se redressa.

Mais c'était tout simplement hallucinant !

- Il a le feu au cul ou quoi ? Marmonna attéré Zoro.

- OI ! J'SUIS PAS UN BROCOLI ! Hurla-t-il !

Sanji fit une autre foulée, et cette fois-ci, il se sentit vraiment insulter de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait planté.

Plus besoin de se ménager ! Le blond allait se moquer de lui jusqu'en enfer s'il ne le rattrapait pas juste un peu !

…

C'était bien Luffy qui causait toute cette agitation ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il tombe sur les pacifistas en prime ! Zoro se figea et pointa leur capitaine du doigt. Il reprenait à peine sa respiration.

- Oh Luffy ! T'es le neuvième !

Sanji grinça des dents.

- Mais tu vas arrêtez avec ta connerie ! On n'a pas le temps ! Grouille Luffy ! Tout le monde t'attend sur le bateau !

Ils avaient à peine le temps de tous se retrouver qu'ils devaient déjà embarqué ! Mais ce n'était pas plus mal que ça au final. Le Thousand Sunny Go les attendait !

Cependant, le coup fatal fut porté de façon insidieuse et insoupçonné.

Lorsque Sanji, posa ses prunelles, ébahit sur les deux magnifiques créatures qu'étaient devenu les femmes de l'équipage. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, leur beauté était comme un coup assourdissant dans son cœur.

Le sang gicla, il vacilla et tomba de l'immense oiseau que Chopper avait mobilisé pour les transporter.

Trop belle, trop sulfureuse, trop voluptueuse, trop… Femmes.

Okama-land était un enfer ! Mais les courbes de ces deux nymphes étaient sa mise à mort ! Le sang n'arrêtait pas sa fuite, et la faiblesse l'envahissait.

Chopper s'agitait encore autour de lui lorsqu'il s'évanouit.

Plus que surprit, Zoro avisa le corps inerte, puis reporta un instant son attention sur Nami et Robin. Puis de nouveau son regard revint sur Sanji.

Sa première envie fut de se lever, d'attraper l'imbécile blond par son col et de le gifler à mort.

Sa main se serra sur sa garde, et le sang continuait de couler le long de son menton.

- C'est une vraie hémorragie ! S'inquiéta le renne.

L'urgence se rappela à eux, les marines n'allaient pas les laisser quitter l'île de Sabaody aussi facilement. Et Zoro reporta son attention vers la mer, où des galions (au moins trois) continuaient de les bombarder.

…

Nami posa un regard perçant sur le bretteur qui se tenait à côté de Luffy. Leur capitaine était en train de tester l'étanchéité du revêtement qui couvrait le bateau. La profondeur marine entourait le Thousand Sunny, alors qu'ils continuaient leur plongé vers la prochaine île.

La rousse se sentait intriguée par la cicatrice sur son visage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu, ils avaient tous changé. Mais Zoro avait quelque chose de… Eh bien, il semblait bien plus froid et distant qu'avant. Quoiqu'il est toujours cette tête d'idiot buté, cet aura de « je-suis-trop-puissant-pour-les-autres ! »

Elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de percer un mystère, le bretteur avait un quelque chose de plus.

Tout à coup, Sanji apparut dans son champ visuel ! Ne s'y attendant pas, la navigatrice recula vivement et Robin gloussa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cuisinier s'effondrait victime d'une nouvelle hémorragie foudroyante. Provoqué par le balancement de la poitrine de Nami, lorsqu'elle esquiva le geste de le frapper.

L'archéologue se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essuyant un regard meurtrier de sa comparse. Alors que Chopper accourait au secours du blond, Nami se rapprocha de la brune.

- Toi, tu as des choses à me dire ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Robin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis voulant se prêter au jeu se rapprocha de la rousse pour conspirer.

- Cela dépend, parlons-nous de la même chose ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

A sa grande surprise, la trésorière plongea un regard sérieux dans le sien.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Zoro ?

Au moins, elle était directe ! Tressaillant, son vis-à-vis se tourna complètement vers elle.

Luffy venait d'allonger son bras, et tenta d'attraper un poisson géant, contre toute attente… Le bretteur se détourna de lui, et marcha tranquillement vers le médecin qui intervenait.

En quelques minutes Chopper s'assura que le saignement s'arrête bien.

Le renne se tourna vers lui, et parla très bas en désignant le blond, puis l'escalier. Il répéta le geste encore deux fois et le bretteur leva une épaule désinvolte. La gratitude passa sur le visage du médecin, qui s'éloigna en trottant, pour joindre sans doute l'infirmerie dans le but de prendre sa trousse.

Robin tenta de lire dans les pensées de la rousse.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Bretteur-san t'indispose-t-il ?

Nami releva un sourcil, puis grogna en croisant les bras.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ta question.

L'archéologue jeta un coup d'œil qui fit le va et vient du bretteur à la navigatrice.

- Son sang démoniaque… Tu semblais vraiment sensible lors de notre rencontre avec la mère adoptive de Zoro. Je me demandais si nos retrouvailles, après toutes ces années, ont un impact sur ton humeur.

La rousse resta silencieuse.

- Quelques envies de meurtre ? Insista Robin.

Nami s'empourpra sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et agita la tête. Se demandant un instant si la brune n'était pas en train de lui demander si elle ressentait quelque chose pour le bretteur.

- Nan, nan, rien de tout cela… Je… Tenta la rousse.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle continuait de regarder Zoro. Gênée, elle se détourna et entreprit de rejoindre son bureau. Amusée de sa réaction, Robin lui emboîta le pas.

- Oui ? Glissa doucereusement la brune.

- Zoro… Il a l'air…

Un frisson remonta dans la nuque de la rousse. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Nami sentit une vague de tristesse intense remonter en elle. Ils étaient tous réunis, et se dirigeaient vers le chemin du One Piece. La trésorière soupira pour se soulager du poids qui venait de se glisser en elle.

De la main, Robin l'arrêta. Surprise, Nami la dévisagea. L'archéologue voulut déchiffrer son expression. Elle avait remarqué la sensibilité de la navigatrice, le sang du bretteur jouait subtilement sur elle. Nami était sans doute le meilleur indicateur qui soit à l'heure actuelle.

Des brides de tout ce que Célia avait pu raconter remontaient à l'esprit de Robin.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, la brune avait un devoir à tenir auprès du bretteur. Elle était dépositaire d'un savoir précieux, et de bien plus. Célia ne lui avait pas donné de mode d'emploi avec, et il incombait donc à la descendante d'Ohara de juger la situation.

- Nami ?

- Quoi ? Grinça avec agressivité la rousse.

Robin pesa ses mots, réfléchissant.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose de très personnel ?

Ça y-est ! La brune allait lui demander si elle était amoureuse de cette vermine de bretteur ! Mais la réponse était très claire dans l'esprit de la rousse. NON ! Même si ça vie en dépendait ! Zoro lui devait de l'argent, une montagne d'argent ! Plus que personne ne lui devrait jamais !

- Comment te sens-tu lorsque je te parle de Zoro ? Finit par lâcher l'archéologue.

Nami se détacha d'elle, les poings serrés, et bien plus énervé que ce qu'elle pensait.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ? Souligna lentement la navigatrice.

Durant de longues minutes elles se fixèrent, Robin ne reconnue pas vraiment la femme. Puis la rousse souffla, elle se passa la main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Elle avait froid, puis son attention se porta sur Ussop. Un sourire inconscient remonta sur son visage, et elle se retint de rejoindre le métis qui arrivait de l'aquarium accompagné de l'ingénieur.

- Ça cloche… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais y'a quelque chose de pas net. Souffla-t-elle en avisant l'expression de Robin.

Un sourire de compréhension releva les lèvres de la brune.

- Il est important que tu te fie à tes pressentiments…

A cette annonce, Nami se décrispa entièrement.

- Je me sens mal… Enfin… C'est… Comme un malaise, inconfortable et… Je me sens en colère contre lui, beaucoup.

Le silence accueillit l'annonce, Nami se passa la langue sur la lèvre, fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus que d'habitude ?

L'interrogatoire était pénible, la rousse pinça sa propre joue, puis abandonna.

- Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?

Robin acquiesça, et se pencha sur elle pour réduire la distance et l'écouter. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention au conciliabule.

- Il me fait de la peine, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me rend triste lorsque je le regarde… Et ça m'énerve.

L'archéologue se sentit étrangement soulagée, puis posa de façon aérienne la main sur celle de la rousse.

- Nous devrions parler, effectivement.

Nouvel échange dans leurs regards.

- Nami… Zoro va bien. Souffla Robin.

A cette annonce, la trésorière se redressa en reniflant.

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je le sais bien !

Sur ce, la brune s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Je serais à la bibliothèque, si l'envie d'éclaircir certaine chose te prenait.

La rousse allait la retenir, mais Ussop s'approcha d'elle en désignant le blond.

- Il lui est arrivé quoi au juste ?

- Ah ! Tient ! Tu tombes bien ! Coupa Nami.

Elle se tourna et désigna leur capitaine.

- Trouve un mensonge plausible qui empêchera notre imbécile de capitaine de crever le revêtement du bateau !

- Sogeking est le héros de la situation ! S'écria le métis en se tournant vers le chapeau de paille.

...

Alors que Franky se joignait aux tapages qui prenait place sur le pont du navire, et que Brook arrachait des notes de son violon en arrivant avec Chopper.

Alors que Luffy s'effondrait de faiblesse tandis que son bras flottait dans l'eau de mer.

Tandis que Robin rejoignait le calme, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire au bretteur.

Et que Nami chassait les dernières traces de souffrance de sa conscience…

Personne ne remarqua que Zoro s'était rapproché du cuisinier inconscient, que sa main avait attrapé le bord de sa chemise. Qu'il tentait de garder un air impassible malgré le fait que ses doigts serraient la manche immaculée.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et il relâcha sa prise, se tournant vers Chopper qui ne pipa mot. Le médecin posa sa trousse sur l'herbe et commença à ausculter plus en détail le cuisinier.

- Chopper ?

Le renne se tourna vers le bretteur, tenant son stéthoscope en l'air.

- Je peux rester ?

Zoro semblait être tourné pour regarder Luffy qui se débattait contre Ussop. Le médecin réfléchit un instant. Puis le bretteur posa son œil neutre sur lui.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Chopper qui se détendit.

- Mais bien sûr !

...

...

And that's all?

Voici le chapitre des retrouvailles! J'avoue que maintenant, on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre la nature de leur relation. Mais les chapitres qui vont venir vont vous éclairez et vous plaire j'espère.

Prochain chapitre: Douce rancune.

"_Sanji inspira profondément, il avait besoin de fumer. Il farfouilla faiblement dans sa poche et repêcha sa boite. Se concentrant, il réussi à en serrer une entre ses lèvres. Bien ! Il ne manquait que le feu ! _

_La main surgit dans son champ de vision, par réflexe il se tourna et éloigna sa précieuse dose de nicotine._

_- Qu'est-ce tu fous connard ?! Grinça Sanji méfiant et énervé._

_-Allume pas cette saloperie sous mon nez ! rétorqua sur le même ton Zoro._

_La colère bouillonna dans le ventre de Sanji._

_Allongé par terre, il voyait parfaitement les traits du bretteur, ses épaules larges, sa nuque épaisse ne lui échappait pas. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes hautes, la balafre sur son œil semblait avoir été tracé à la règle._

_Et dire qu'il avait eut cet homme sous lui… Juste une fois._"


	3. Chapter 2 Douce Rancune

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Roronoa Zoro

Résumé : Ces deux ans de séparation ont permis à chacun d'entre eux d'évoluer. Le temps est venu d'affronter le « présent ».

**PUB**: Il y a une fiction que j'affectionne vraiment, qui me fait rire et m'émerveille, alors je vous conseil d'aller faire un tour: "**Dr, j'ai un problème**."

Elle vient de publier un nouveau chapitre! Et c'est tout simplement génial! Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus, voilà le chapitre suivant!

Titre : Voleur d'âme

Chapitre II : Douce rancune.

Le silence régnait sur le pont du Sunny, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, enfin presque. Leur cuisinier c'était de nouveau évanouit, frappé d'anémie. Voir Nami se retourner avec autant de fureur, ses cheveux roux voletant autour d'elle, sa poitrine se soulevant sous sa profonde inspiration…

Enfin, il fallait être dans la tête de Sanji pour percevoir la scène de la sorte. C'était surtout la trésorière qui menaçait Luffy de le jeter par-dessus bord s'il lui coûtait un berry de plus en nourriture. Donc, cette scène habituelle, avait suffi pour provoquer l'une de ses terribles crises d'hémorragie nasale.

Le blond était allongé dans l'herbe, Chopper avait accroché une perfusion à son bras et soupiré lourdement. C'était devenu banale, le médecin perfusant leur cuisinier. Tout le monde avait continué à s'agiter.

Le renne semblait cependant de plus en plus contrarié. Selon lui, Sanji ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort, et il ne comprenait pas réellement comment une vision aussi peu érotique pouvait perturber aussi durablement un homme sain. Sans doute qu'il devait approfondir ses recherches.

Bouger le blond et le transporter n'étaient pas nécessaire. Il se réveillerait dans une heure ou deux et reprendrait sa tâche. Chopper ne pouvait pas rester à son chevet, il avait mis en culture un certain nombre de cellule et il devait absolument observer leur évolution durant les prochaines heures !

Inquiet il avait soulevé la question d'une âme charitable pour surveiller Sanji. Ne sait-on jamais, si le navire était attaqué qu'il ne tombe pas par-dessus bord. On n'avait pas trouvé d'âme généreuse… Mais un nakama criblé de dette avait parfaitement fait l'affaire !

Nami avait donc décrété, avec un coup de poing à l'appui, que le bretteur était le plus apte à le faire. Après tout, Zoro n'avait aucun impératif sur le navire ! Hormis soulever ses altères, manier son sabre, dormir des jours, ou pêcher paresseusement.

Ce qui explique la présence du Second de l'équipage auprès de leur cuisinier.

Le petit masque de renard avait quelque chose de ridiculement enfantin dans la main de Zoro, le bois était toujours aussi lisse sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Son esprit navigua un moment en eau trouble. Son expression était vide, puis son regard revint à la silhouette étendue. Et sa paume le démangea, la curiosité lui brûla le ventre. Le bretteur se demanda ce qui arriverait s'il posait la main sur la peau du blond.

Le lien n'avait jamais cessé d'exister entre eux. Mais le souvenir des émotions qu'ils avaient partagés juste après leur liaison l'en empêcha. L'attente avait été longue, deux années interminable. Zoro se sentait vraiment soulagé d'être là, rassuré de poser son attention sur le blond. Les traits du bretteur devinrent bien plus doux, plus tendres, avec une pointe d'amusement sur le coin de ses lèvres.

La prochaine fois Zoro lui renversera de l'eau savonneuse sur la tête. Il le poussera encore à bout en l'appelant numéro Sept pour le plaisir de le voir fulminer!

Sanji grimaça alors que la conscience reprenait ses droits. Le cuisinier fit un rapide bilan dans son esprit, cherchant ses derniers souvenirs. Puis soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un tic de colère agita immédiatement sa joue gauche.

Bon sang ! Il avait passé deux années en enfer, poursuivit par des monstres ! Et il devait encore se farcir la sale face de cet imbécile à son réveil ! Mais pourquoi on lui collait toujours Marimo aux basques ?

- Putain, va crever, connard de balafré… Marmonna avec dépit le convalescent.

Le cuisinier avait tenté de soudoyer Chopper pour qu'on lui attribue un autre boulet. Et le médecin avait accepté !

A condition qu'il augmente le nombre de séance de sa nouvelle thérapie P.T.O.N. Car, oui, Chopper avait mit en place une thérapie drastique pour réduire de moitié le nombre de saignement intempestif qui pouvait frapper leur nakama.

Et Sanji était prêt à tout pour ne pas rajouter, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde de plus de cette torture mentale !

La thérapie P.T.O.N, consistait à des sessions de visionnage dans l'infirmerie. Ces dernières ne durait qu'un quart d'heure. Tous les deux jours.

Sanji devait donc s'y rendre bon gré, mal gré, s'asseoir sagement dans une couchette, et Chopper lançait les diaporamas. De magnifique diapo'… de superbe :

**P**hoto **T**raumatisante d'**O**kama **N**u !

Et le renne avait même prévue des séances plus corsé : P.T.O.F.

**P**hoto **T**raumatisante d'**O**kama **F**orniquant !

Autant dire, qu'en sortant de l'infirmerie, Sanji ne souffrait plus d'hémorragie, mais de nausées ! Chopper était devenu indéniablement plus cruel ! Disant que la nausée se soignait plus aisément, alors que les transfusions coûtaient bien plus chère. Tous les arguments qui avaient séduit leur navigatrice, et celle-ci avait aussitôt décrété que le cuisinier devait le faire.

Sanji inspira profondément, il avait besoin de fumer. Il farfouilla faiblement dans sa poche et repêcha sa boite. Se concentrant, il réussi à en serrer une entre ses lèvres. Bien ! Il ne manquait que le feu !

La main surgit dans son champ de vision, par réflexe il se tourna et éloigna sa précieuse dose de nicotine.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous connard ?! Grinça Sanji méfiant et énervé.

-Allume pas cette saloperie sous mon nez ! Rétorqua sur le même ton Zoro.

La colère bouillonna dans le ventre de Sanji.

Allongé par terre, il voyait parfaitement les traits du bretteur, ses épaules larges, sa nuque épaisse ne lui échappait pas. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes hautes, la balafre sur son œil semblait avoir été tracé à la règle.

Et dire qu'il avait eut cet homme sous lui… Juste une fois.

Parfois, il arrivait à Sanji de rêver de ce jour où Zoro lui avait gémit de le prendre comme une femme. L'idée fit remonter une vague de concupiscence dans son bas ventre. Alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de courir le long de son torse offert par le kimono ouvert.

Quelque part, dans l'esprit du cuisinier, une petite voix orgueilleuse se réjouissait réellement. Une sorte de fierté battait dans le fond de sa gorge et lui donnait envie de rire du bretteur. Même dans cet état de faiblesse, il sentait la supériorité couler dans ses veines.

Sanji ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de lui siffler sa rage. De le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire :

« Hey ! Je t'ai baisé, connard ! »

Zoro le haïssait-il ? Au final, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était le bretteur qui l'avait cherché.

Pourtant, il suffisait qu'il pose le regard sur Zoro pour que la colère revienne. Sanji ressentait l'envie de le revoir faible. Cette brute qui se tenait là, comme un roc, imperturbable dans sa posture. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il alluma sa cigarette, continuant de défier son gardien.

Sanji pouvait se le permettre, après tout. C'est lui qui avait prit le bretteur ! Sur cette pensée de sadisme et d'énervement, le cuisinier tendit la main.

Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la joue du bretteur qui se figea net.

Zoro n'avait jamais espéré quoique ce soit de Sanji ! Les émotions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Sa respiration se bloqua même, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre les doigts fins, et sa joue.

- Va te faire foutre… Chantonna lentement le blond.

Sa voix était basse, juste un murmure entre eux. L'insulte était accompagné d'un sourire torve, un ricanement secoua Sanji qui ramena sa main et l'utilisa pour écarter sa cigarette et souffler doucement.

Se fut une vraie douche froide pour le bretteur. Durant un instant, Zoro sembla perdue. Puis sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Il aurait put assommer le blond d'un seul mouvement. Pourtant le bretteur ne fit rien, si ce n'est se relever.

La neutralité la plus complète revint dans sa posture, il s'éloigna sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

Sanji s'arrêta, le mégot posé sur le bout de ses lèvres. Alors que Zoro partait sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa provocation. La colère se transforma en dépit, une fois la surprise passée. Depuis quand Zoro ne répondait pas à ses insultes ?

- T'es vraiment pas sympa… Grogna la voix.

Sanji se retourna, prit au dépourvue.

Luffy était assit sur la rambarde en hauteur. Il sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea vers le cuisinier qui tenta de se relever.

- De quoi tu parles Luffy ?

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait insulté Zoro, mais ce n'était ni la première, et encore moins la dernière fois.

Bon… Il avait bien remarqué l'étrange attente que le bretteur avait eut, lorsqu'il avait levé la main. Mais il fallait vraiment être stupide et fou pour s'imaginer qu'il allait lui toucher le visage !

- Zoro s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Lâcha leur capitaine en le dévisageant.

Sanji ne retint pas son reniflement. Absurde ! Puis où voulait-il en venir avec toutes ces remarques ?

- Quoi ?! S'agaça le cuisinier.

L'homme élastique inclina la tête.

- Il est bizarre, y'a qu'avec toi qu'il réagit.

- De quoi tu parles ?! Sa voix monta un peu plus.

L'irritation gagnait Sanji, il ne voulait pas parler de Zoro. Luffy lui attrapa le visage et le serra entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans celui du cuisinier comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de lui. En quelques secondes la situation était devenu vraiment gênante!

- Le regard de Zoro, il change que lorsqu'il est avec toi. Fit remarquer le brun.

Il relâcha Sanji abasourdi, puis se tourna dans la direction qu'avait prit le bretteur. C'était quoi ce comportement ?Le brun fit la moue.

- Y'a quoi entre toi et Zoro ? S'enquit de but en blanc Luffy.

Sanji devint pivoine. Le brun n'avait pas rêvé tout de même ! Luffy s'était avachit juste devant la porte de la cuisine, attendant le réveil du maître coq. Puis le temps étant très long, il avait finit par observer Zoro et Sanji. Du moins, surtout le bretteur.

Luffy avait vue l'hésitation dans les gestes de Zoro, la façon dont il s'était lentement rapproché du cuisinier. Les ébauches de mouvement avorté, et sa nervosité. C'était comme si il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Zoro avait parut embêté, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Y'A RIEN ! S'écria le blond.

L'horreur passa sur le visage du cuisinier qui avait crié. Puis c'était quoi cette question débile ?! Depuis quand leur capitaine faisait-il des sous-entendu ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir à la grande stupeur de Sanji.

- Bah… J'ai cru qu'il voulait te faire un cadeau, vous êtes fâché ? Lança Luffy qui semblait douter.

Et le bretteur avait sortie l'objet coloré qui avait attiré l'attention de leur capitaine, un sourire idiot était passé sur le visage de Luffy en voyant la gêne de Zoro. C'était… Bizarre.

Le blond écrasa sa cigarette nerveusement.

- Un cadeau ?

Le brun agita la tête de façon affirmative.

- Le masque, tu l'as pas vue ? Peut-être que je me suis trompé alors…

Les couleurs étaient vraiment très tape à l'œil et vivace. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un cadeau finalement.

Sanji c'était réveillé. Et Zoro avait eut cette réaction étrange, à un moment Luffy avait même vue son corps vaciller. Le blond avait tendue la main vers son visage, et c'était comme si le bretteur avait attendu ce geste tout le long. Le cuisinier avait échangé quelque mot avec lui…

Puis, Luffy l'avait vue sursauté et grimacer. Sanji ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose de gentil, il semblait juste… Blessé ?

En tout cas, ce n'était pas sympa ! Songea l'homme caoutchouc. Zoro avait été à deux doigts d'offrir quelque chose au cuisinier tout de même !

Le brun soupira, les yeux plissés. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont Zoro s'était éloigné, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé.

- On vient juste de se retrouver, faudrait pas déjà vous fâcher. Grommela Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes Luffy, on parle de marimo là ?! Fâcher ? Avec ce légume sur pattes ?

Grinça Sanji. Il se retint d'ajouter qu'ils n'étaient pas assez amis pour se fâcher. C'était juste… Zoro !

- Sanji.

- Quoi ? Sa voix resta prise dans sa gorge alors que la tension remontait vraiment dans sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Reprit Luffy.

Leur capitaine se sentait dépité et agacé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Zoro n'avait pas manifesté le moindre attrait ! Chopper, Ussop, Brook, Franky, Nami, Robin, et même Sanji, tous les membres de l'équipage avait cherché à savoir ce qu'était devenu les autres. Ils passaient encore énormément de temps à discuter à table ! C'était l'euphorie et la joie !

Mais Zoro restait là, assit. Il rigolait aussi, buvait, lançait quelque pique. Sauf… C'était comme si le bretteur était retenu quelque part. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il répondait à Sanji que le corps de Zoro réagissait.

- Luffy, c'est QUOI ton problème ? S'énerva le cuisinier.

L'interrogatoire lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il voulait juste continuer à détester marimo tranquillement. La colère sourde du blond désarçonna le brun qui écarquilla les yeux.

Sanji fulminait, ses lèvres étaient serrées étroitement. Sa mâchoire grinçait sous ses dents, et il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser réellement.

- Bah… Rien, j'ai rien, t'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta un peu Luffy.

Non, cela n'allait pas du tout ! D'abord, il se réveillait avec ce connard à tête verte ! Ensuite Luffy venait lui faire tout un pitch rocambolesque sur le bretteur ! Il insultait Zoro autant qu'il le voulait ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ?!

- Ne me parle pas de Zoro, merde ! Cracha-t-il avec difficulté.

Quoi ? Il voulait qu'il soit plus compréhensif avec le bretteur ? Sainte Mère de Dieu !

- Branleur de bretteur ! Siffla Sanji en savourant chaque syllabe.

Un rictus passa sur les traits du blond qui ne savait pas comment tirer de son esprit la vision du torse qui y flottait. Le cuisinier savait comment était le soit disant futur meilleur épéiste du monde !

- Connard finit ! Grinça-t-il en allumant une autre cigarette.

Se relevant, Sanji décida qu'il devait aller finir le repas.

Et comme le voulait la loi universelle de Grand-line… Luffy lui emboîta le pas. Bien sûr ! De la même façon qu'une tartine beurrée tombe toujours du côté de la garniture ! Luffy suivra toujours le cuisinier jusqu'au fourneau ! C'était immuable !

- Vous vous êtes fâché ?

Ah. Fallait-il ajouter que Luffy poserait toujours la pire question au pire moment ?

Sanji sentit un véritable vertige de rage le traverser. Le sang monta furieusement dans sa tête, son corps se figea sous la brusque pression de l'adrénaline. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il disait ?

L'envie de meurtre suffoqua le blond.

- J'suis certain que Zoro est désolé, ça va aller… J'ai faim Sanji ! Tu prépares quoi pour ce midi ?

Se disant, leur capitaine se hissa à l'aide de ses bras jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Salivant déjà sur le bois du battant en reniflant l'air.

Désolé ? Cette algue pouvait se sentir le plus désolé de la planète ! Cela ne changerait jamais rien à son égard ! Et puis de toute façon, Luffy déraillait !

- LUFFY ! DEGAGE ! TU N'AURAS RIEN AVANT LES AUTRES ! Hurla Sanji furieux.

- Mais, Sanji ! Je vais mourir moaaaaaah ! Geignit leur capitaine en se tournant vers lui.

L'homme caoutchouc se laissa tomber à genou.

- Je suis si faible ! Regarde ! Je… Tiens… Pas…

Nan, mais c'était quoi ce cinéma ? Sanji n'allait pas gober cette idiotie !

...

C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure, d'une demi-douzaine de coup de pied, de quatre ananas que le cuisinier put prendre ses fonctions. Luffy pleurant se prit la porte sur le nez.

Des ananas, Sanji était devenu un sang cœur ! Il lui avait donné des ananas ! ça ne ressemblait même pas à de la viande ! Même de loin, dans le noir, les yeux fermés Luffy ne pouvait pas confondre de la viande et des fruits !

La colère ne retombait pas dans l'esprit de Sanji qui rattrapait son retard en coupant les légumes par quatre. Ce qui le mettait dans cet état c'était que le bretteur l'agaçait prodigieusement ! Tout chez lui l'exaspérait !

Zoro était fourbe ! Faux ! Idiot !

Puis c'était quoi ce look de branleur ?! Ce putain de kimono qu'il portait comme si c'était la tenue la plus normal du monde !

Ah bah ! C'était superbe ! Maintenant, il ne mettait même plus de pantalon ! Sans doute que c'était plus facile de se faire prendre dans cette tenue !

Le cuisinier écarta la main de justesse et repoussa les légumes en inspirant. Voilà, il en revenait à l'idée de « prendre » et de « marimo » dans la même phrase.

- Et MERDE ! Rugit Sanji en plantant son couteau dans le plan de travail.

Zoro n'avait rien à attendre de lui, jamais ! Bien sûr que le blond avait capté son regard quémandeur lorsqu'il avait tendue faussement sa main vers lui ! Zoro ? Quémandeur ? Ce n'était qu'une putain, oui !

Cette pensée bourdonna dans l'esprit de Sanji, il porta la main à ses lèvres. Écarquillant les yeux, il remarqua que le sang perlait de son nez, puis siffla. Ah, non! Il n'allait pas se mettre à saigner du nez maintenant, et pour lui de surcroît!

Vite, il devait arrêter ça ! Sinon Chopper allait le ligoter à l'infirmerie ! Le cuisinier ferma les yeux, imaginant … La nausée remonta ! Beurk ! Des okamas ! Une armée d'okama lui courant après. STOP !

Bien maintenant, il devait respirer lentement, la sueur perlait sur son front. Il jeta les légumes dans la viande, referma le couvercle. Puis se laissa glisser contre le meuble.

Il avait perdu trop de sang, il n'aurait pas dû se relever aussi vite. Sanji se sentait hébété.

Le cuisinier se passa une main dans les cheveux, déconcerté de penser encore au torse du bretteur. Puis se sentit stupide…

Zoro portait un pantalon en général sous son kimono. En général. Sauf que là… Sanji avait très bien vue que ce n'était pas le cas !

Exhibitionniste ! Grinça le blond dans son esprit.

Comment le bretteur osait-il se tenir aussi près de lui dans cet état indécent ? Alors il pouvait quémander comme le chien galeux qu'il était ! Il n'aura rien !

Sanji avait envie de le frapper, de le rouer de coup en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être indifférent et froid ! Nul besoin de montrer à demi son corps, de jouer la paresse en somnolant faussement sur le pont !

Le gout était amer dans sa bouche, il renifla réellement en grinçant des dents. La vérité c'était qu'il ne supportait pas la frustration qu'éveillait en lui le bretteur. La vision de sa peau halé qui lui rappelait qu'il l'avait touché.

Et Sanji savait au fond de lui qu'il attendait, qu'il voulait vraiment que ce connard le lui redemander encore. Qu'il le supplie de le prendre en gémissant. Alors, cette fois-ci il savourera vraiment, il le prendra au point de le faire chialer de plaisir, il le baisera au point que tous liront qu'il aimait ça, sur son corps !

Son véritable enfer… C'était qu'il avait passé deux ans à s'imaginer comment il lui ferait mal en prenant son pied. Deux longues années à attendre le moment propice, où il pourrait dire à ce connard finit ce que l'autre lui avait craché :

« Dégage, t'as eut ce que tu voulais, non ? Maintenant dégage ! »

Sanji se l'était juré ! Il allait faire l'autre rampé plus bas que terre ! L'humilier si profondément qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever, anéantir la moindre once de fierté ! Zoro serait sa putain de chose ! Et il le jettera lorsqu'il en aura finit.

Sur cette saine pensée, le blond se releva, revigoré. Il devait finir le repas.

…

De son côté, Zoro somnolait étrangement. Sa tête dodelinait un peu. Il grommela dans sa barbe et s'installa un peu mieux dans le coin. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, sinon il allait rater le repas.

La douleur courut de façon diffuse dans la partie gauche de son torse, il serra le masque servant de barrière. Tant pis pour le repas, il mangera plus ce soir !

Le bretteur ferma l'œil, rasséréné.

C'était déjà un souvenir qu'il gardait, de derrière ses paupières il revoyait la main tendue dans sa direction. Une main qu'il avait toujours voulut voir ainsi. Une sorte d'euphorie stupide lui rempli le ventre. Sanji avait-il seulement comprit ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là ? Lui tendre la main ? Quelle folie !

Non. L'impulsion de leur lien menait sa conscience. C'était primordial, instinctif, il avait besoin de s'assurer que Sanji était bien là, et le blond devait éprouver la même chose sans doute.

Ce n'était pas agréable, de sentir le besoin lui tenailler de l'intérieur. Ses paumes le picotaient en continuent. Zoro avait envie de griffer la peau blanche, de planter ses dents dans sa chair, d'écraser ce corps mince. Il claqua des dents et rigola doucement.

L'odeur de tabac l'accompagnait maintenant, mais il pouvait s'en contenter. Après tout… Sanji n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui. Et le bretteur était patient.

Ils finiraient par se battre de nouveau, tôt ou tard, il pourrait goûter son sang.

...

...

And that' s all?

Voici le chapitre deux! Nos deux nakamas sont encore très loin l'un de l'autre.J'avoue Sanji fait vraiment... Teigneux et profondément mauvais. Et l'équipage des Mugiwara devra composer dans ce nouveau jeu de fausse rancune qui s'installe... Qui gagnera le combat?

Prochain chapitre III: Cœur de pierre.

" _Le silence tomba. Luffy se tourna vers Nami._

_- Voilà ! C'est fait ! J'ai désigné quelqu'un pour la garde !_

_- Comment ça ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! La rousse se leva brutalement._

_- Tu m'as dit que je devais absolument faire un choix, celui qui est tombé à l'eau c'est celui qui garde le bateau ! Trancha l'homme caoutchouc._

_Elle déchira le journal qu'elle lisait. Nami se rua dans sa direction._

_- Luffy ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'essayer de tous nous jeter par-dessus bord pour désigner celui qui restera sur le bateau ! ESPÈCE DE MALADE MENTAL ! Et si ça avait été Robin, Chopper ou Brook qui était tombé ! Tu les aurais tués !_

_Tout à coup, les dix dernières minutes sur le Thousand Sunny Go étaient beaucoup plus compréhensibles._

_- Mais non ! Personne ne va mourir ! D'ailleurs c'était une bonne idée de jeter un boulet, on devrait faire un concours. Celui qui touche celui qui est dans l'eau gagne ! Sanji ! Tu as gagné ! s'écria Luffy en se tournant vers le cuisinier._

_- LUFFY ! Jeter ses nakamas par-dessus-bord et les bombarder avec des boulets n'est pas un jeu ! Hurla Nami._

_Leur capitaine dévisagea la navigatrice longuement._

_- Ça veut dire que c'est pas Zoro qui garde le bateau ?_

_Silence, Nami ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- J'vais le tuer. Lâcha froidement la rousse._"


	4. Chapter 4: Cœur de pierre?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Ces deux ans de séparation ont permis à chacun d'entre eux d'évoluer. Le temps est venu d'affronter le « présent ».

Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir!

/ **Warning**\

Les personnages peuvent paraître OOC ! Notamment Sanji, je préfère le préciser car il tient des propos assez dur.

Titre : Voleur d'âme

Chapitre III : Cœur de pierre.

Sanji laissa son regard glissé sur l'assistance. Il faisait bon sur le pont, et tous ces nakamas avaient l'estomac plein. Son travail de cuisinier avait été accompli dans les règles de l'art.

Pourtant, le blond ressentait comme un élancement aigue dans sa tempe gauche. C'était juste là. Pulsant et frappant dans sa boite crânienne. Sanji avait découvert qu'il grinçait des dents à cause de sa nervosité.

Plus précisément à cause de sa rage. Car le cuisinier était furieux, et cela en permanence ou presque. Sauf lorsqu'il était au fourneau, ou en train de servir les femmes de l'équipage. A ces moments, il se sentait calme et paisible.

Le gout était âcre, comme une remonté acide dans sa trachée. Sa bouche avait quelque chose de pâteux. Alors, Sanji alluma sa nouvelle cigarette pour se distraire…

Il inspira profondément, son cœur se calma un peu. Puis tout à coup la colère revint, mêler de sadisme et de frustration.

Ce connard faisait semblant de somnoler sous son nez ! Cet imbécile de bretteur était avachit sur une caisse vide, et n'avait même pas daigné relever sa tête pour observer les collations que Sanji avait fait pour tout le monde !

Zoro ne faisait rien de spécial… Il dormait.

Puis il foutait quoi de ses nuits pour dormir autant en plein jour, hein ?! Un sourire de requin monta sur le visage du blond, une flamme inquiétante brûla dans son œil.

- Hey ! Le borgne ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Grinça Sanji avec brusquerie.

Ussop inclina la tête, Luffy ricana et Nami soupira très fort.

Borgne ? L'appellation fit sursauter Robin, intrigué par la portée que pouvait avoir un tel adjectif. Aucun d'eux ne savait dans quelle condition Zoro avait perdu son œil.

Une part de Sanji voulait réellement provoquer le bretteur. Plus que de la provocation, il bouillonnait de l'envie de se battre. Zoro devait dormir vraiment profondément…

Puisqu'il ne répondit pas.

Sanji et Zoro se cherchaient continuellement, dû moins le blond ouvrait les hostilités et Zoro s'embrasait ! En quelques enjambées, le cuisinier se retrouva à la hauteur du bretteur.

Zoro ne dormait pas ! Sanji le savait ! Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, parce que Zoro ne dormirait jamais dans cette position stupide ! Le coup de pied qui partit aurait pu lui fracturer quelque chose ! Notamment des côtes, car Sanji avait levé la jambe assez haut pour cela.

Cependant, à la même seconde la garde du katana immaculé arrêta l'attaque. Zoro soupira en grognant, sa tête s'ébranla sur ses épaules et il se tourna avec lassitude et dédain vers le cuisinier.

C'est vrai, il ne dormait pas. Et il n'allait pas répondre à l'insulte du blond car il ne se sentait pas concerné. Sanji avait vraiment du mal à se contenir de toute évidence.

Les minutes qui passèrent furent très courtes.

A ce stade, on aurait pu penser à un automatisme. Sanji inspira d'un mouvement fluide il rabaissa la jambe et l'utilisa comme appuie. Bascula sur le côté et shoota avec virulence dans la caisse sur laquelle Zoro était assis.

Le support explosa littéralement, la surprise marqua le visage du bretteur prit au dépourvu qui s'étala par terre !

Son corps resta quelques secondes sur l'herbe, Zoro poussa sur ses avants bras et ses jambes pour s'éloigner du blond.

Eveillé, souple, réactif, il y avait comme de l'amusement dans son sourire orgueilleux.

Il y a quelques jours en arrière, Zoro aurait répondu un :

« Tu veux te battre, stupide ero-cook ? »

Mais il n'avait plus besoin de lui poser cette question, c'était même une évidence ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour s'insulter ! Petit mouvement de tête reniflant de Zoro, Sanji écrase son mégot de cigarette sous son talon. Et voilà !

- STRIKE ! Hurla la voix très connu.

Le cœur de Sanji s'arrêta, Zoro se tourna trop tard vers la source. Ussop se jeta par terre, imité par Chopper, Franky et Brook ! Robin bondit de son transat avec souplesse, Nami s'écarta sur sa gauche.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, leur capitaine revenant comme un yoyo passa à grande vitesse ! Luffy faucha le transat' de l'archéologue, ce qui au passage ébouriffa les cheveux de Nami. Il effleura les cheveux bleus de Franky et percuta de plein fouet le bretteur qui valdingua comme une quille !

Le transfert d'énergie cinétique fit que le capitaine au chapeau de paille se retrouva debout à la place de Zoro. Rigolant en se tenant la tête, Luffy essayait de se tenir droit.

Une expression de pure joie rayonna sur les traits de Sanji.

- T'es génial Luffy !

Zoro était passé par-dessus bord, et sanji avait cessé de réfléchir. Il se rua vers la rambarde, avisant des boulets de canon rangés, il en ramassa un.

- HOY ! CONNARD ! Hurla le cuisinier.

Qui prit son élan, en fixant l'eau. Puis jeta avec force l'arme, il se hissa sur le bord et mit la main sur son front pour mieux voir.

Sanji soupira de soulagement, il ricana.

- Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ussop se releva d'un bon, de même que les autres. Vraiment choqué, il trébucha vers Sanji et regarda à son tour.

- T'es malade ! Tu lui as jeté un boulet sur la tête ! S'exclama le tireur.

- Ouais ! Et j'l'ai eu du premier coup ! S'extasia Sanji en souriant.

Le tireur pointa du doigt dse remous de bulle blanche. Le blond fit quelque chose d'effrayant, il tapa dans ses mains et se mit presque à sautiller sur place.

- Il a fait une tête lorsque je l'ai appelé ! Dis Luffy ! Ça pourrait-être une super attaque ! Lâcha le cuisinier euphorique.

Puis le sourire de Sanji se fana. Ah, cela avait été si drôle... Et dire que cet idiot allait s'en sortir.

- TU L'AS TUE ! Hurla le métis en attrapant le rebord.

Tout en cherchant le moindre signe, alors que les bulles arrêtaient.

- Non… Pas encore. Grogna Sanji déconcerté en cherchant une autre cigarette.

- ALORS POURQUOI IL REMONTE PAS ?! ZORO ! Rugit Ussop.

Il bouscula un peu le cuisinier et sauta par-dessus bord. Sanji se sentit contrarié, il fusilla Ussop qui venait de remonter à la surface.

- Oh ça va… C'est juste un petit boulet de… Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Laisse ! Lança le blond.

Franky lança l'échelle de corde en jurant dans sa barbe, Nami se pinçait le nez en canalisant sa colère… Et Luffy réajusta son chapeau.

Le métis allait lui gâcher son plaisir ! Il fallait bien plus pour avoir la peau du bretteur de toute façon ! Sanji le fusilla alors qu'il refaisait surface.

- Ce connard à trancher le boulet avec son katana ! Arrête de perdre ton temps à…

Franky jeta par-dessus bord l'échelle de corde en secouant la tête. Luffy pencha la tête en observant le fourreau à ses pieds. Le katana du bretteur était sur la pelouse, et lui dans l'océan.

- Bah… Il est où Zoro ? S'enquit l'homme caoutchouc.

Se disant, il ramassa l'arme.

Ussop remonta à la surface, tenant contre lui la dépouille assommé. Le reste de l'équipage arriva très vite à la hauteur du tireur pour l'aider. Deux douzaines de paires de bras vinrent en soutient. Zoro recracha de l'eau de mer en toussant, tout était devenu sombre durant quelques secondes. Les mains qui le tenaient le dérangeaient un peu, mais il se sentit vraiment mieux lorsque son corps s'échoua dans l'herbe sur le pont. Chopper arriva avec sa trousse, il le suréleva puis lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à débarrasser sa gorge du reste d'eau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire un drame pour si peu ! Il s'agissait juste du bretteur ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment risqué de mourir ! C'était de la vermine à l'état pur, à moitié démon ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire petit boulet de plomb qui l'aurait envoyé dans l'au-delà !

Le renne vérifié déjà les réflexes du bretteur qui grogne.

BABOUM ! Sanji se fige.

BABOUM ! La douleur monte en flèche dans son thorax et se répand dans tout le haut de son corps.

BABOUM ! Le monde devient flou sur les bords.

Sanji ouvre la bouche un instant, l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres se meurent dans la plainte qui la remplace. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur palpite follement et dérape. C'est douloureux comme si on tenait l'organe dans un étui trop petit.

Le blond inspire, ses jambes ont lâchés et ses genoux s'écrasent sur le sol. Le choc lui remonte dans le cerveau et il grogne à son tour.

Personne n'a vraiment compris, mais le cuisinier c'est effondré sur lui-même violemment. Il attrape l'avant de sa chemise et sert le tissue.

OH PUTAIN ! Quoique ce soit, ça fait sacrément mal !

Mais cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, déjà la souffrance s'estompe. Le monde n'a plus vraiment de couleur, ni d'odeur. Sanji ferme les yeux, inspire doucement. S'il avait su, il aurait jeté un deuxième boulet à cet imbécile d'algue !

Zoro se tourne vers le blond. La panique l'a gagné, et sa main cherche frénétiquement ce qui devrait rester dans son obi. Là ! Le masque de renard traîne par terre, dans l'herbe. Il saisit ce dernier et le sert tout en le rangeant à sa place.

Puis son attention revient sur Sanji. Chopper est déjà à son chevet et lui demande où il a mal. Le cuisinier ne répond pas, mais Zoro croise son regard. Sanji sait que ça vient de lui.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il en est certain. Ce connard lui avait fait quelque chose. Le cuisinier se sentait faible, ses membres inférieurs ne répondaient plus. Il n'arrivait pas à desserrer la mâchoire.

- Sanji, tu es encore conscient. Ressens-tu une douleur quelconque ? Questionna le médecin.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête de façon négative. Chopper souffla de soulagement, puis se tourna vers Zoro qui finissait de rassurer Ussop.

- C'est du délire ! Vous êtes tous de grand malade ! Luffy ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? S'insurgea le métis.

Le capitaine pointa Zoro du doigt.

- Tu garderas le navire à notre prochaine escale ! Ordre de ton capitaine ! Lança Luffy avant de mettre les poings sur les hanches.

Le silence tomba. Luffy se tourna vers Nami.

- Voilà ! C'est fait ! J'ai désigné quelqu'un pour la garde !

- Comment ça ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! La rousse se leva brutalement.

- Tu m'as dit que je devais absolument faire un choix, celui qui est tombé à l'eau c'est celui qui garde le bateau ! Trancha l'homme caoutchouc.

Elle déchira le journal qu'elle lisait. Nami se rua dans sa direction.

- Luffy ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'essayer de tous nous jeter par-dessus bord pour désigner celui qui restera sur le bateau ! ESPECE DE MALADE MENTAL ! Et si ça avait été Robin, Chopper ou Brook qui était tombé ! Tu les aurais tués !

Tout à coup, les dix dernières minutes sur le Thousand Sunny Go étaient beaucoup plus compréhensibles.

- Mais non ! Personne ne va mourir ! D'ailleurs c'était une bonne idée de jeter un boulet, on devrait faire un concours. Celui qui touche celui qui est dans l'eau gagne ! Sanji ! Tu as gagné ! s'écria Luffy en se tournant vers le cuisinier.

- LUFFY ! Jeter ses nakamas par-dessus-bord et les bombarder avec des boulets n'est pas un jeu ! Hurla Nami.

Leur capitaine dévisagea la navigatrice longuement.

- Ca veut dire que c'est pas Zoro qui garde le bateau ?

Silence, Nami ouvrit de grands yeux.

- J'vais le tuer. Lâcha froidement la rousse.

Chopper se tourna vers eux.

- Sanji vient de perdre connaissance. Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté de voir Nami furieuse. Il va sans doute faire une autre hémorragie.

Ussop jeta un regard circonspect dans la direction de leur médecin croyant déceler de la lassitude dans sa voix candide. Puis le renne c'était mis à marmonner quelque chose à propos de séance et de photos que le tireur ne comprit pas vraiment.

- Comment te sens-tu Zoro ? Relança Chopper.

Le bretteur grogna en levant une épaule, leur médecin acquiesça alors qu'il semblait devenir pensif.

- Je vais faire un tour à la pharmacie, je reviens. Que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Sanji durant mon absence ! Lâcha le médecin.

Nami attrapa leur capitaine par l'oreille, tirant douloureusement. Ussop grimaça en reculant, baragouinant qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Franky argumenta dans le vide sur l'importance de vérifier la cale, puis s'éclipsa. Brook partit en chantonnant…

Aucuns des garçons ne voulaient être mêlé à l'engueulade que la navigatrice allait passer à Luffy. Robin soupira, referma son livre en cachant son agacement, informant qu'elle serait à la bibliothèque.

Et c'est de cette façon que le pont se retrouva quasiment vide. Laissant les deux plus grands ennemis entre eux. Zoro grimaça furtivement.

Il avait trop baissé sa garde. Mais Sanji était si proche qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé la présence de leur capitaine. L'inquiétude tarauda le bretteur, il se demanda un instant ce que le blond avait ressenti. Fichu masque !

C'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Il devait s'en assurer… Ce lien jugulé entre eux le tiraillait. Zoro se sentit un peu soulager que le reste de l'équipage ne traîne pas dans les parages. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose, juste vérifier que l'autre respirait encore. Même si le contraire était tout simplement stupide.

Le bretteur avait besoin de sentir… Juste un peu, une fraction de seconde, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Sanji n'avait rien, il le voyait bien. Mais Zoro ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers lui, de s'approcher bien trop près. Il aurait voulut parler, sans savoir quoi dire. Peut-être s'excuser ? L'odeur de ces maudites cigarettes lui avait manqué.

La main du bretteur se leva vers les mèches blondes, alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. Juste un petit contact, du bout des doigts. Le désir lui noua la gorge, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux des lèvres du cuisinier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre, connard ! Grinça la voix du blond.

Zoro se jeta en arrière. Il ressentait bien la colère et la rage de son nakama. Sanji avait la respiration un peu courte, il se passa difficilement la main sur le visage. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il avait un étrange pressentiment.

- Dégage, touche à un seul de mes cheveux et je te crève, enflure. Poursuivit d'un ton rauque Sanji.

Le trouble disparut du visage du bretteur, pour laisser la place à sa neutralité habituelle.

- Et puis, j'te baiserai pas même si t'étais le dernier trou d'l'humanité. Rajouta-t-il.

Sanji le fusilla, Zoro écarquilla son œil valide de stupeur. Une vague de satisfaction malsaine monta dans la gorge du blond. Il l'avait enfin touché ! Cet imbécile de bretteur ne pouvait plus rien nier. Le sang monta dans la nuque de ce dernier.

Chopper laissa tomber sa trousse au sol, et se précipita vers eux.

- Zoro ! S'écria le médecin.

Le renne le sentait parfaitement, cette odeur de solitude et de souffrance émanait du bretteur. Celui-ci écarta fermement Chopper.

- Occupes-toi de lui. Grinça le bretteur d'une voix rauque elle aussi.

Tout en parlant, il se remit debout tant bien que mal. Cependant, son pas sembla plus lent et difficile. Le médecin chercha de l'aide auprès du cuisinier.

- Sanji, dis lui de…

- Tss… Inutile. Coupa Sanji d'un ton acide.

Pour la seconde fois le bretteur sursauta et se figea. Chopper se raidit, écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea un instant Sanji.

D'où ils étaient, aucun des deux ne pouvaient voir la grimace qui passa sur le visage du bretteur. Décidément, c'était vraiment amer, il détestait toujours ce gout… La défaite. Zoro n'était pas assez stupide pour sous-estimer le cuisinier.

Mais il était vrai que la souffrance était cuisante, lorsque Sanji perçait ses défenses avec ses mots mordant. Le blond était un repère qu'il le sache ou pas, celui vers qui Zoro se tournait désormais. Et le bretteur ressentait parfaitement les limites qu'ils y avaient entre eux.

Zoro avait été égoïste ce jour-là, il avait manipulé son nakama, il c'était penché et s'était abreuvé de son âme. Sanji avait été à lui, comme il ne le serait jamais à personne. Il savait qu'il l'avait marqué au fer rouge, que le blond ne pourrait plus jamais éprouver quelque chose d'aussi fort avec qui que ce soit.

Et s'il ne c'était pas contenu, le bretteur l'aurait sans doute brisé. Il l'aurait rendu entièrement esclave, dépendant. La main de Zoro se porta à sa balafre, il chassa ses pensées en grinçant des dents.

A quoi lui servait sa force et sa puissance, s'il ne pouvait pas contenir son sang ? Sanji s'était effondré parce qu'il avait été distrait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas sût rester maître de sa souffrance. Alors, l'émotion avait glissé par la porte entre-ouverte de leur lien. Il avait suffi de quelques secondes, que le masque s'échappe de sa prise… Et le cuisinier était tombé comme une poupée de chiffon.

Le cuisinier avait raison quelque part de le repousser avec cette virulence. Sanji avait sans doute conscience du mal qu'il lui faisait. Après tout, ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur le blond était la hargne qu'il éprouvait envers les autres.

Zoro avait voulu d'un combattant, d'un rival. Il ne pouvait pas espérer autre chose que des coups et de la rage de son sigisbée. Il avait attrapé son âme sans se soucier de ce qu'il désirait, ressentait, il n'allait pas se sentir meurtri de ne pas posséder son cœur.

Et de toute façon, qu'en aurait-il fait ?

Après tout, Sanji n'avait rien d'autre à offrir de plus qu'un cœur de pierre. Et encore… Zoro n'était même pas un homme. Aux yeux de Sanji, il devait être bien pire qu'un moins que rien. Cette pensée heurta le bretteur, elle émergea avec force.

C'était étrange de voir le Second de l'équipage ainsi figé, perdu dans ses réflexions. De la haine… Sanji éprouvait une haine profonde et violente pour lui. Son poing se serra, alors qu'il se sentait foudroyé par cette révélation.

Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose pour quelqu'un comme lui. Une sorte de ricanement éperdu le secoua, Zoro repoussa les émotions qui voulaient l'envahir. Songeant que cela venait de nouveau de son sang de voleur d'âme de désirer ainsi le blond.

De toute façon, il n'était pas digne. Le bretteur le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps, surtout après le crime qu'il avait commis.

Pour la mémoire de Kuina, il n'y avait pas de salut. Il lui avait arraché sa vie, le repos de son âme était une bien piètre consolation. Célia aurait été ravie, il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Ne lui avait-elle pas souhaité l'obscurité la plus totale ?

Il deviendrait encore plus puissant, encore plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que la pénombre même n'est plus d'importance ! Jusqu'à ce que le froid n'est plus de prise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se séparer de Sanji et de tous les autres sans les blesser.

Zoro se jura de ne plus jamais être aussi faible que le jour de sa confrontation contre Nia.

…

Chopper soupira, il tapota sur la feuille avec son crayon. Jetant un coup d'œil au blond qui était assis sur une couchette en face de lui. Le soleil entrait pas la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, et venait éclairer le cuisinier.

Sanji continuait d'observer avec appréhension le médecin, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. Ce n'était pas bon signe, Chopper le fixait ainsi depuis presque un quart d'heure.

Les constantes de Sanji étaient normales, il avait retrouvé sa mobilité. Le renne se dit qu'il devait sans doute réviser de nouveau son diagnostic. Le dossier médical du blond était à remettre à jour, il y avait des changements au niveau de sa pathologie.

- Quoi ? Finit par lâcher le cuisinier à bout.

Chopper sursauta, releva la tête en plissant les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ?! Pourquoi tu dis rien ?! S'inquiéta vraiment le blond.

Chopper ouvrit la bouche, sa pensée était à deux doigts de fuser hors de ses lèvres. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il se vidait de son sang presque quotidiennement, et cette hémophilie allait vraiment le tuer, s'il ne trouvait pas une autre alternative que celle de le transfuser.

Le renne posa son dossier. Mais cela, il le lui avait déjà dit. Ils en avaient discutés et rien ne ressortait. Non, ce qui préoccupait Chopper était autre chose. Le médecin se devait de rester objectif, toujours, cela pour le bien de son patient.

Parfois cependant, il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas être un tantinet vindicatif. Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Bon sang ! Il faisait du mal à Zoro !

Chopper referma la bouche, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Durant ces deux années, il avait eu accès à une quantité phénoménal de savoir empirique et théorique. Il c'était penché sur le cas particulier des « Voleurs d'âme ».

Il n'y avait pas d'ouvrage à proprement parlé, juste une quantité d'articles et de témoignages disparates.

Et de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui… Cela n'allait pas du tout. Son nouveau silence porta encore plus sur les nerfs le cuisinier.

- Chopper ! Merde ! Dis quelque chose !

Le renne sursauta, la contrariété marqua son visage. Il sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Sanji, qui avant qu'il ne comprenne… Reçu un violent coup de sabot dans le genou.

Glapissant de douleur, Sanji attrapa son membre et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était la première fois que le renne se montrait violent avec lui, sans raison.

Sanji était définitivement trop stupide pour son propre bien et celui de Zoro !

Le médecin avait enfin identifié avec qui le bretteur c'était lié, une fois avoir acquis un certain nombre d'information. Sanji était le seul à s'être retrouvé avec lui, et puis la couleur bleu azur de ses yeux était la preuve la plus flagrante.

Le médecin soupira, se pinça son nez bleu en fermant les yeux.

- Tu me fatigue Sanji. Lâcha Chopper en retournant à sa place.

Quoi ? Et c'était tout ?!

- Chopper… Tu viens de me frapper ! S'indigna le blond.

- Et alors ?! T'as fait pareil à Zoro ! Grinça le renne.

Sur cette réponse, Sanji demeura stupéfait. Ah bah ! C'était nouveau ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans cette histoire marimo ? Grogna Sanji en posant sa main sur son autre genou.

Craignant des représailles, il fusilla un peu le médecin. Chopper soupira.

- Il y a visiblement un grave problème de communication dans votre relation. Sanji… Je ne plaisante pas, il est plus que nécessaire que cela cesse. C'est dangereux, néfaste et malsain. Asséna avec fermeté Chopper.

Hein ? Le cuisinier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- De quoi tu parles ?!

Chopper tapa son sabot droit sur la table.

- Sanji ! Zoro est un sang-mêlé ! Il est à moitié Voleur d'âme ! Tu pourrais le tuer si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu lui dis !

Ah ! Ça, c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle ! Le blond sentit un sourire extatique lui monter sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenta de ravaler son enthousiasme. Le marimo avait une sacrée faiblesse alors. Des mots ? Et puis pourquoi Chopper lui disait ça maintenant ?

Bon… Au vue de comment se comportait le renne, il n'allait pas tenter de tuer Zoro avec des mots dans l'immédiat. Mais le tourmenter lui semblait la plus belle chose de la journée. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit, qui change de d'habitude ? Oh !

Un éclair de conscience passa dans son esprit. Il était en train de le rembarrer lorsque Chopper est intervenu. Cela avait-il un rapport ?

Le renne se dirigea vers un tiroir. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie un livre à la couverture marron. Le médecin se tourna vers Sanji, l'air mortellement sérieux. Ce qui coupa le cuisinier dans sa réflexion.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé, cela pourra sans doute t'aider. Je te conseil d'en prendre connaissance dans les plus brefs délais.

Mouais, bref délai…

- Alors, j'ai rien ? Lâcha Sanji en attrapant ce que le médecin lui tendait.

Chopper écarquilla les yeux, il attrapa la main du blond et le conduisit à la porte.

-Sérieusement Chopper, je vais bien ?! J'veux dire, mon malaise de toute à l'heure c'est dû à quoi ? S'inquiéta le blond en se laissant guider en grimaçant.

Son genou lui faisait mal tout de même ! Depuis quand le renne manquait de considération à ce point ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Chopper ?

- Juste un pic foudroyant de stupidité aiguë ! Marmonna le renne en le flanquant magistralement à la porte.

-Hein ?

Sanji se retrouva devant le battant, alors que le renne levait la tête pour le regarder.

- Commence d'abord par lire ça, et nous verrons ensuite ce qu'il faudra faire ! Lâcha en élevant plus la voix Chopper.

Avant de claquer la porte à son nez, et de retourner à son bureau en marmonnant d'incompréhension.

Sanji resta devant la porte quelques minutes. C'était quoi ça ? Tout ça à cause de cette tête d'algue !?

O*o*o*O

**And that's all** ?

La relation entre nos deux nakamas est loin d'être idyllique. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Zoro et Sanji ne sont pas les seuls à en pâtir... Il y a urgence!

Prochain chapitre: Prise de conscience

"- _Je voulais juste savoir… Qu'il resterait avec nous… Marmonna-t-elle en s'agrippant à elle-même._

_- Nami… Sa voix était remplit d'incompréhension._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet idiot ? Tu sais toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fichu ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va s'en aller ?! Pourquoi je me sens juste misérable lorsque je le vois !?_

_La souffrance faisait trembler sa voix, Nami tentait de se calmer. Robin trébucha un peu, elle s'assit juste à sa droite._

_- Je ne sais pas… Sa voix était un peu rauque._

_La brune se sentait vraiment fatiguée, comme si elle avait lutté. Son front vint se poser en appui sur sa cadette qui lui jeta un regard gorgé de larmes._"

ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE!


End file.
